rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Deepling Guard
}|GetValue= } | name = Deepling Guard | implemented = 9.4 | hp = 1900 | exp = 2100 | ratio = 1.105 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = | creatureclass = Amphibians | primarytype = Deeplings | isboss = no | isarenaboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-400?), Whirlwind Throw (0-200+?), Spears (0-150+?), Self-Healing (100-200?). | maxdmg = 750 | walksthrough = Fire | ignoresfields = Energy, Poison | pushable = no | pushobjects = yes | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 90%? | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 120%? | iceDmgMod = 0% | earthDmgMod = 120%? | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behaviour = Deepling guards are fast. They will try to fight in close-combat while shooting spears from a distance. Guards have a somewhat unique retargeting behavior in that they do not move around players in the way to their target, but they do not immediately attack the obstructing player either. In this way, they will stand by the obstructing player and continue to throw spears at their target - and nobody will receive melee damage. The only ways to force a guard to attack you are by the use of Challenge or by having the target leave the guard's sight. | runsat = 20 | sounds = "QJELL NETA NA!!". | location = Fiehonja. During Deeplings stage 1 around 10 spawns exist (here, here, here, here, 2 here, here, here and 2 here. Also may spawn during the gemcutting mission (anywhere around here)). Many more spawns in almost all areas of Deepling stage 2 and 3. | notes = Is not immune to Paralysis. Killing Deepling guards will contribute to the progression of the Deepling world change during stage 1. Killing 1 Deepling guard will count for 1 point (200 needed) until 100 points have been contributed. | strategy = Treat them as you would treat a behemoth; although they are stronger, their attacks strongly resemble those of a behemoth. Try to single them out and avoid third-hitting Deepling guards. Beware that they come with Deepling Spellsingers which drain your mana and reduce your skills immensely; focus on the spellsingers before the guards (especially for knights and paladins). Mages and paladins should try to keep a distance from the guard but avoid running in uncleared areas, as they come in large groups with other Deeplings. Don't let it run as it has strong healing capabilities. In group hunts, shooters should be wary of a Deepling guard's retargeting behavior and expect to heal often as their spears can cause considerable damage. | loot = 2-180 gp (always), 0-2 Platinum Coins, Deepling Breaktime Snack, Deepling Claw, Deepling Guard Belt Buckle, Eye of a Deepling, 0-3 Great Mana Potions, 0-3 Great Health Potions, 0-3 Small Sapphires (semi-rare), Deepling Squelcher (rare), Guardian Axe (rare), Heavy Trident (rare), Deepling Backpack (very rare), Ornate Crossbow (very rare), Foxtail (extremely rare). }}